


TO4E.mov

by Unsub



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: 发生在第四季结尾左右，关于卡特那和十三在安珀笔记本电脑上找到的视频的小插曲，并不是只有他们两个看过它。
Relationships: Amber Volakis/James Wilson, Greg House/Amber Volakis/James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson





	TO4E.mov

今天不是“豪斯日”，意味着没有威尔森，没有啤酒加披萨，没有怪物卡车。所以，当豪斯迫切地需要喝上一杯的时候，他只得一个人瘸着腿骑摩托，停在任意一家酒吧门外，一个人晃晃悠悠地走进去，孤零零地坐在吧台。  
“威士忌，双份，不加冰。”虽然酒吧名叫——豪斯看了一眼杯垫——雪莉，那也不意味着他必须要点这种听起来跟喝起来都很女士的玩意儿。酒保上了酒来时溅了几滴出来。这实在是糟透了，豪斯想，他来酒吧是因为现在正盘旋在他脑子里那堆乱七八糟的东西不适合在家思考。那很危险。但这也不代表他喜欢坐在离酒保和人群这么亲密接触的位置。原本他想的是越角落越好，可惜他来得太晚，角落早就被人占据。  
糟透了。这该让他如何思考？这份烦躁使得豪斯将杯中的双份威士忌一仰而尽，叫酒保来再上一轮。然而第一杯酒精没能令他心中的烦躁减轻一丝。  
于是豪斯开始思考他今天份的谜题——他为什么来这里的原因：  
为什么他会收到那份视频拷贝？  
豪斯皱着眉头，把视线落在酒保身后一排排成瓶的酒精上，拇指与食指相配合，摩擦、旋转着盛得半满的威士忌杯。少了点什么：冰块与玻璃杯的碰撞声，那很好听。但是目前来讲豪斯并不想喝冰威士忌。  
停、停。现在是谜题时间。  
视频文件的命名为TO4E，这证明他们不想让人知道这是一份自制的性爱录像，至少威尔森不想让人知道。会有人知道这个视频存在的想法就会让他原地捂住脸想人间蒸发。  
所以，正确的谜题就变成了：  
为什么安珀会发给他那份视频拷贝？

第二杯威士忌下肚，豪斯开始懊恼为什么自己没有把视频随手带来，显然，一边仔细播放视频一边思考谜题才是最高效的方式。不过这懊恼也只存在了几乎一瞬间，豪斯就开始招呼酒保继续上酒。不，他是不会把色情录像带到酒吧来的。不是说他豪斯做不出这种事来，而是他不想分享它，哪怕只有闭路监控看到了也不行，一帧都不行。  
所以他只能回忆。

即使也许有安珀给他的不会有第三个人会知道这录像存在的承诺，威尔森也表现出了害羞。必然。但那层害羞下豪斯能找到属于威尔森坏孩子那一面的跃跃欲试。安珀跨坐在威尔森身上，亲吻他时去解他的腰带扣，抽出皮带又随手扔在沙发的另一头；威尔森则短暂地抚摸她的金发，随后将手探入牛仔裤下。脑海中的视频此时没有了画面，豪斯也顺带闭上了眼睛，就只剩下啄吻的啧啧水声、安珀的笑声、威尔森局促的喘息声。豪斯本想听到更多，但随着夜越来越深，酒吧也变得越来越吵闹了。为所有人买一轮酒会让这群白痴安静下来吗？不会，他们的吵闹声会更加刺耳。豪斯叹息着睁开了眼睛。他今天不是来讨打的，还是让更多的酒精淹没他吧。

视频快进到两人赤裸相对。笔记本摄像头的位置不是百分百完美，画面里大篇幅都是安珀弓起的后背，不过她的屁股确实就像豪斯想象过的那样紧致。豪斯猜安珀一定是不怀好意地对威尔森笑了笑，因为他用双手捂住了脸，发丝下露出的耳尖红得像罐装西红柿酱。光是回忆这个画面就让豪斯感到口干舌燥，巴不得喝掉一整瓶威士忌来缓解一下。但就在豪斯举杯想要将余下的威士忌一饮而尽时，他顿住了，手也停在了半空中，像是在即兴上演街头定格；他只是突然意识到一件不是很严重，但也无法忽略不计的事情：他的视线总是更多地落在威尔森身上。  
他的大脑警铃大作，试图告诫他：这不对，你应当视线黏在安珀身上，毕竟她的身材该死地不错，我也确实对她怀有几分好感，威尔森又有什么可看的呢？同你一样是男人，乏味可陈至极，他在这视频中的角色只不过是个炮机罢了。豪斯歪头，仍保持着举起酒杯的姿势反驳自己的大脑：不，第一次我就已经欣赏过安珀的身体了，再去回忆只不过是浪费你我的宝贵时间，我该注意的细节是威尔森的滑稽反应，好在明天上班时去讥笑他。那你如何解释在家里第一次看的时候就几乎一直在注视威尔森？豪斯的大脑问，但豪斯并没有回答，只是缓慢地放下了酒杯，还甩了甩有些发僵的胳膊。  
谜题的命题又变了——他无法回答大脑的发问，因为他没有合适的答案——他为什么会在一个自制性爱视频里更多地注视一名男性？  
好极了，在豪斯想要专注地解开这个最终谜题时，酒保一把抢走了他的摩托车钥匙，大概是他的定格演出过于逼真。“妈咪，这才第四杯耶！”糟糕透顶，该死，为什么世界不能安静下来？  
不，还是吵闹点好。灌下第五杯威士忌，豪斯此时又认定他需要嘈杂无比的环境，和更多的酒精。因为，他的大脑此时笑得像紫西服的小丑，尖利地笑他：格里格力·豪斯！别自欺欺人了！你所谓的最终谜题根本不是个谜题！我早就知道答案了！豪斯没有理他，不耐烦地打通电话。他的大脑懂个屁，这是一个究极难题，他愿意花费上今天一整晚来研究通透它，途径就是叫男主演来亲自为他解答。“喂？威尔森，帮我个……”  
“这里是安珀。豪斯，你知道今天不是豪斯日吧？”  
哦，好屁股女主演出现了。但她不重要。  
“我不管，”屁股！屁股是他逃避答案的防线，只要默念屁股，威尔森就会出现在他面前。“雪莉酒吧，让威尔森来。”  
也不对。豪斯盯着顶灯想，他好像就连今晚的开菜谜题都没有得到答案。啊哈！顶灯闪烁了一下，把答案送进他的脑海，他知道了，这份视频拷贝就是安珀递给他的一封三人行邀请函。  
“蛇蝎女，你……”  
“嘟——嘟——嘟——”  
蛇蝎心肠！豪斯破口大骂。不过也好，这样就解决了一个，还剩一个。

在第七次威士忌杯空掉时，视频女主演出现在他的身旁。看着安珀干了一整杯的大都会，谜底就像做足了全套表演的脱衣舞女呈现在他眼前；既然他在威尔森面前得出了威尔森爱他的结论，为什么他不能在安珀面前得出他爱威尔森的结论？  
算了，这种事情还是得和威尔森讨论才行。  
嗝。不过嘛，倒也可以趁没有威尔森的时候和蛇蝎女讨论一下三人行的方案。

豪斯在迷迷糊糊地走向公交站点时，露出一个狐狸微笑。


End file.
